Between Dreams and Reality
by Holmes04
Summary: Chloe has found herself in the arms of her cocky Mai protector. She's dreamt of his hands on her body panted in her room for him and now that he is in her bed there is no telling what might happen between these two.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe has found herself in the arms of her cocky Mai protector. She's dreamt of his hands on her body panted in her room for him and now that he is in her bed there is no telling what might happen between these two. Can she keep her control or will she finally give in to the man of her dreams? Lying in bed next to him Chloe sighed I guess that our dreams really are based on the desires of real life.

Ever since Chloe's sixteenth birthday nothing in her life has been normal. Since her 16th birthday Chloe has been killed by an assassin sent out to rid the world of her. Before her 16th birthday she lived a fairly normal life. She had her friends and she had her foes. Among her friends were Amy and Paul the faithful couple while her foe was none other than Alek. Aleck is an all-around girl's man with a sexy accent from Russia. Everyone excluding Chloe was falling over him; however now she's found herself spending a lot of time with none other than Alek the cocky bastard she tried so hard to ignore. Not only was he a cocky Russian but he was also Chloe's protector of the Mai. Nevertheless the more time Chloe spent with Alek the more she is drawn to him. Not only is he in her every waking thought but now he's in her dreams to.

However this is no dream, this was reality and he was currently in her bed kissing her lips as he pushed his body against hers. His hands travelled up her shirt, hesitating slightly waiting for permission. Chloe arched slightly pushing their bodies closer together. She begged for Alek's touch, whimpering when she felt his hand graze the side of her breast. His hand began to making circular motions around her nipple, teasing her slightly. A moan escaped Chloe's mouth as his fingers flicked over her nipple.

Clothes flew around us in a heat of passion; he ripped at her bra wanting to free her beautiful breast from its hold. He threw the garment to the floor before looking down her body. Alek's hands caught her breast as she moved on top of him. She was yanking at his pants wanting to feel his hardness against her wet core. Chloe moaned when his tongue swept across her nipple; Alek was teasing her. With a sigh of pleasure she'd rid his clothes and was now rubbing her wet pussy across his shaft. He groaned into her chest, while leaning down to finger her clit. She felt his hands move his dick to her entrance; with one motion of her body he'd be in her. Sliding her body down his shaft, Chloe began to moan. Pain shot through her body! She latched her mouth on his shoulder as a wave of pain flooded through her. She knew losing her virginity hurt she just hadn't prepared herself for the size of Alek's Cock. The pain began to fade as Chloe began to move her body in motion with his. She felt his hips rise to hers as she slammed down against him. She felt his cock deep inside her with each motion. He felt amazing in her. Moans erupted from their mouth; words of pleasures bubbled within her as Alek moaned for Chloe. She'd never felt more confident than she did when she was with him. Their motions became frantic as she moved on top of him. His fingers played with her clitoris; pushing her over the edge. She felt her walls tighten around his dick, moments later her body spasm'd as she came moaning his name. Alek's movements became frantic as he to rode out his orgasm.

Kissing her softly he slowly pulled out of her before rolling on his side. Curling up to his side Chloe fell asleep in his arms as Alek promised his love and life to her before sleep alongside her.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

****Authors Note****

Alright so I know this hasn't gotten many comments nevertheless I have been getting a lot of emails confirming the story as a favorite thus leading me to this question. Do you guys want more one-shots with Chloe and Alek? When I'd written this one-shot I hadn't really thought about writing anymore however I have had some idea and want your opinions! Review, email me, anything and let me know if you'll read them! If it's a yes I'll continue with my one-shots; if It's a no, I'll simply stop posting them.

Thank you,

Kayla Aka Holmes04


End file.
